


Easy money

by WritingMushroom



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled Varian (Disney), Tangled series (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Angst, Flower Symbolism, Gen, Glowing flowers, Hinted divorce, Hugo is a manipulative, Manipulation, Meet my Apothecary girl Camilla, Once again hinted divorce please don’t read if that upsets you, Other, Past Events, Platonic rose giving, Rating May Change, She is a too pure cinnamon roll, angst but Varian’s gonna make it better, lying, no proof read we die like men, platonic everything - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingMushroom/pseuds/WritingMushroom
Summary: In Bayangor, Hugo’s job was easy. Hide in the alleyway, cake yourself with dirt, put on the puppy dog eyes and wait for some poor, rich sap to pity you enough to hand out some coin.In Old Corona Varian’s job was easy, experiment a little in the house, check the state of the boiler and make sure nothing blew up that day.
Relationships: Hugo (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms) & Other(s), Hugo (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)/Original Female Character(s), Varian (Disney) & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Easy Money

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything that has to do with Hugo so I hope I got his personality right in this.
> 
> Wasn’t a big fan of Varian and the seven kingdoms but I blame Jade_Kyo and brushofsage among many others on my love for Alchemy bro’s ☺️ So yeah you might see more stories involving the Alchemy bro tag.
> 
> However this one is more so a look into how I imagine Hugo conned people as a child before meeting Donella. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy the read!
> 
> Edit: Grammar check.
> 
> Edit: One thing I forgot to mention is Hugo living in Bayangor   
> wasn’t my idea I got it from another fanfic writer 360loverpenguin.

In Bayangor, Hugo’s job was easy. Hide in the alleyway, cake yourself with dirt, put on the puppy dog eyes and wait for some poor, rich sap to pity you enough to hand out some coin, not as thrilling as a heist but it was easy money for the young teen.

Clink, clink, clink! 

And the pay was good too when it came to these self righteous snobs.

As soon as he had enough coin to satisfy his pockets he would rush back to his little hideaway and move on to the next alleyway. Rinse, wash, repeat.

Today was no different, especially since everyone and their mother was in the market place and vendors were selling goods left and right from all parts of the seven kingdoms, there were florists, fabric makers, perfumers you name it! And every last one of these high society bozos were buying like their lives depended on it.

Hugo did feel a slight twinge of jealousy when he saw the nobles purchase those lavish products and sparkling jewels...Well maybe more than a slight twinge.

None of them deserved a single drop of what they were getting, while those jerks were up in their gorgeous estates people like  **him** were on the streets starving or trying to stay afloat in this divided kingdom.

Clink, clink! The sound of two copper coins dropping in front of the boy snapped him out of his venomous contempt, it was just another powdered face trying to look good in front of his lady friend. Easy money...Rinse, wash, repeat....

It would be so much more fun if I could show these primped peacocks what it was like to live on scraps...

_ It’s not like they earned this life...I’ll show them.... _

Another sound of footsteps came towards him, giving the cue to put on the same pitiful puppy eyes for some unsuspecting, walking bank. The steps were light as they click-clacked on the cobblestone road into the alleyway.

Hugo wasn’t expecting a loud thud to catch him off guard, right in front of him was a wooden box with a golden handle and it looked like there were some fine carvings of trees on the front... _Jackpot!_

“ Are you okay? “

_Jack....Pot?_

This wasn’t some noble in front of him...In fact she looked just about his age if not a year younger, a short strawberry blonde girl with leather gloves and filthy boots. 

_No...No, no don’t tell me..._

“ You look hurt! “

He wanted to tell her to leave him be, scram! But before Hugo could make a peep she opened the box to reveal glass bottles and gauze, the girl took a small handkerchief inside one of the tiny compartments and doused it with a clear liquid from one of the brown tinted bottles.

“ Here, hold still... “ 

She then proceeded to start cleaning his hands and wiping some of the dirt away from his face checking every now and then for cuts or bruises. 

_Nooooo...._

Hugo groaned internally, how was he supposed to make bank when this brat was ruining all of his hard work...Although...It felt kind of nice to be taken care of for once...Wait a second, being taken care of in front of everyone meant no pity, no pity meant no money, no money meant no happy Hugo...And that was NOT what he wanted. 

“ Leave me alone “ He mustered up a grumble but she shook her head and continued to check for injuries. “ You need disinfectant and gauze on these scrapes “ 

A strip of gauze was wrapped around his elbow and another knuckles, the two locked eyes for a moment and he could finally see how tired she looked, dark rings around her bloodshot eyes and pale as a sheet. Was she one of the vendors?

Not that he cared....He was just curious.

The girl noticed how Hugo had been boring his eyes into her and began to grow a little uncomfortable, so in an attempt to start a conversation she asked. 

“ What’s your name? “ 

It was Hugo’s turn to feel uncomfortable, why would she care? But then again why did it matter? Maybe he could convince her to give him some coin to make up for the LACK of said coin the longer she stayed! 

“ _H-...Hugo..._ “ He rasped, giving a fake cough and shiver. This seemed to work as her gaze turned to a saddened frown. Bingo.

“ My name’s Cami, it’s nice to meet you Hugo “ With a final tie on the gauze she packed up her supplies and took out a small coin bag embroidered with green roses...

_Well hello beautiful~_

“ Cami Huh? That’s a pretty name “ And what a pretty name it was, how  _dare_ he think so harshly about someone holding such a heavenly sounding bag-

Clinkity, clink, clink!

The girl, Cami’s freckled cheeks brightened to a soft flush while she mumbled out a shy-“ Thank you “

“ I was just doing my job... “ She pulled out a couple of silver coins and looked at them squeamishly. “ I wish I could do something to repay you but I- “ Hugo covered his mouth and began a coughing fit, he was going to yank on her heart strings if it meant getting that sweet silver. Cami flinched and gently rested her hands on his shoulders. “ Don’t push yourself please! Oh dear you must be so sick... “

_Eh...Well...She wasn’t **wrong.**_

“ _O-Oh this?_ It’s no- “ Another harsh hack was enough to send him into an actual coughing fit, whatever helped he supposed. “ It’s n-nothing...Please don’t worry “ 

Oh but she wasn’t having it. “ No! You need to see a doctor right away Hugo “ Cami took his hands into hers and with pleading eyes she said. “ Please let me take you to one... “ Oh  please ...None of the doctors here would care even if he did get sick, but it was a step in the right direction. 

“ But I don’t have any money, Cami...None of them will help me...If only there was some way I could make enough b-but I...I  can’t “ His voice cracked, tears filled his eyes and with a quivering lip he gave the final blow. “ A-And I certainly can’t just expect  you to pay for that! You earned that money right? You shouldn’t w-waste it on someone like me “ If it wasn’t those words that did her in it was certainly the quiet whimpers and sniffles he forced out.

“ No don’t say that! You need all the help you can get, so please...Take these... “ In the moment it had not occurred to Cami that all she had to do was tell her mother that the boy needed help, a fatal move that would cost her not only her allowance but the money she earned from the apothecary cart! 

“  Really? Y-You mean I can- ...Oh gosh... Thank you so much, I-I’m _so_ s-sorry for being such a bother to you... “ 

Hugo’s face said pity but in his mind he was jumping for joy when without hesitation she handed him the entire bag of silver and copper coins.

“ Don’t say that, you’re not a bother Hugo “ Cami’s sweet smile almost made him feel bad for conning her... Almost. “ I hope you get better soon, okay? “ 

“ I’ll do my best...Goodbye Cami... “ After a wave farewell the girl’s figure disappeared in the crowd of nobles and merchants leaving Hugo alone with his spoils, without a second thought he tightly gripped the coin bag and ran as fast as his legs could carry back to his hideaway, laughing triumphantly.

“ I bet Rider couldn’t even pull that one off if he tried! “ 


	2. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Actions have consequences even when we don’t see them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote about Hugo and decided this story needs some Varian and flower symbolism. I don’t know if the italic and good fonts are working right for me but if they aren’t I apologize things are a little buggy right now.

In Old Corona Varian’s job was easy, experiment a little in the house, check the state of the boiler and make sure nothing blew up that day.

While it wasn’t something the village approved of he didn’t mind, he loved inventing and he loved alchemy just as much.

It was sometimes his method of coping with certain things...Or certain feelings.

But no amount of alchemy or welding could drown out the constant-

“ I asked you where the money was! “

“ I told you I don’t know! “

Varian sucked in a sharp breath and peeked out the window, while he didn’t want to intrude on the family arguing outside he couldn’t help but feel a pang of pity when he saw just how tired the couple had been after finding out their coins had been bamboozled during a trip in Bayangor.

“ You had one job Breena. One job! “

“ It’s just one coin pouch we can get by-! “

“ A couple of silver coins isn’t enough to feed our family for the winter! Who was in charge of the pouch!? “

The constant yelling, the non-stop shouting, it didn’t help that wandering bystanders were starting to stare at them.

 _When is this debate going to end?!_ Varian’s mind shouted.

_Wait....Why was their daughter....Camilla? Why...?_

_Oh._

_**Oh no.** _

Varian knew that look on her face. It’s the same look that he wore when he knew an invention was a complete failure, when another explosion took out a wall or even worse. The same look when his father showed pure disappointment.

“ It’s not just a few silver coins! You’re overreacting “

“ Mom...”

“ Overreacting?! “

“ Dad I... “

“ No... _Please_... “ Varian whispered in a voice so soft one could only wish that the wind would carry it down in an attempt to stop this conflict.

Before another fight could break out.

Before another father’s disappointed in their child.

But all of that was futile. Because her voice was louder.

“ Dad It was my fault! I gave the coin bag to someone! “ Camilla finally blurted out silencing both parents, Breena winced at her daughter’s pained expression while her husband looked on in shock.

“ ....Camilla....Go to your room “ His voice was calm yet in his throat there was still tension that told her all she needed to know. “ I don’t want you to say another word about this...Your mother and I will speak about this in private....“ She was grounded.

Varian watched Breena uncomfortably coax Camilla back inside the house while the man’s face looked bright red with embarrassment and shame.

Ouch. Varian knew that look too...

The next few days were the most long and painful he had ever experienced, Breena had come over to the house a few times, first...To tell Quirin the bad news, then the next few she would quietly cry in his shoulder and mutter apologies. Quirin was a man of few words but this time the quiet was so unnatural it caught Varian off guard, never had he ever seen his father so unsettled before...Yet he would never say why.

Camilla on the other hand would never enter the house, instead she would sit at the bottom of the steps outside, hugging her knees and hiding her head. It hurt Varian to see her like this. Varian and Camilla never really talked but the times he did see her she was always such a bright and optimistic ray of sunshine, all of that light seemed to dim in her as well as her motivation to even leave the house.

Then the rumors started. The constant whispering and pointing of fingers, all at the two women.

It made Varian sick to his stomach, he even wished that one of his experiments would falter in some way just to get them to talk about something else instead.

.....

Then it hit him.

“ Experiments...Wait, that’s it!...”

“ Dad I’m gonna to go out and get some flowers, I’ll be back soon! “ He called over to his father who was busy working in the fields. Quirin heard the excited voice and knew this could only mean one thing, he looked back over to Varian and gave a nod, a fond smile appearing on his face, yet the boy dashed away before he could see it.

“ Like mother like son...” The man thought warmly...He could only hope this new idea wasn’t dangerous.

It wasn’t exactly but it still took a few prickly thorns to get what he was looking for. A beautiful bouquet of white roses, Guriel-an...Odd friend of Rapunzel’s told him or a better description would be ranted to him that each rose held a different meaning. Green and yellow were the colors he was after...So why choose white?

**_SCIENCE!_ **

“ Behold Ruddiger! The powerful-yet gentle art of Alchemy! And how it transforms these little beauties into our desired color “ With a wave of his hand he slowly dipped one rose into a glowing green solution and another into a yellow solution. “ Don’t worry bud, I’m sure once she sees these babies she’ll be over the moon! “ Because that’s the kind of thing friends did right?

Cheer each other up...Was he being weird by bringing her colored flowers? He could’ve just picked a batch of said colors at the florist shop in Corona...Nah he wanted to go the extra mile, besides...It looked like she needed someone to go the extra mile for her.

That day Camilla heard a knock at the door.

Breena was at the market selling perfumes so the only one who could answer the door was...Her...Great.

Camilla dragged herself off the couch and did her best to pull back ratted tangles and rub the tired from her eyes, all that was left was a forced smile and welcome to the...Hickey’s humble home...She had to get used to saying that.

The door creaked open and from behind it was a certain wizard holding a bouquet of white flowers with tinted color on the petals, they must’ve been old...

“ U-Um, hi! You’re Camilla right? I’m Varian, it’s nice to see you...Again...“ Varian had never really visited her home before except when he wanted to apologize or offer to clean up any debris from his latest “Magic show” as her mother called it, so this was new. “ It’s nice to see you too Mister Blau... “ Camilla winced when she had to force out the syllables, her voice sore and raspy from lack of use.

Varian couldn’t hide the concern from his face either, his hand gripped the bouquet even tighter before handing the sweet smelling roses to the tired girl.

“ I...I know things haven’t been good for you and your mom but...I hope you know that me and my dad are here for you guys if you need us...” He paused and swallowed hard, was he being too forward? “ A-And if you need a friend...You can always talk to me! “ His hopeful and shy smile was enough to lighten the mood for Camilla, shakily she took the flowers and held them close to herself, the fresh scent of roses and some odd smell that was akin to toasted marshmallows filled her nose. “ T-Thank you “ She forced out but this time the smile on her face was genuine.

Mission accomplished! But wait-

“ Hey Camilla? Call me Varian, okay? “ With that he turned on his heel and hip hopped down the old creaky steps of The Hickey Household, almost skipping the rest of the way home, leaving Camilla grinning ear to ear.

What Varian didn’t know was her reaction to how the flowers glowed in the darkness of her room, how the beautiful colors lit up even in the moonlight and how tears of joy and amazement sprang from her eyes.

For the first time in a month Camilla felt nothing but happiness.

The next day Varian would hear a knock at the door and behind that door would be Camilla, holding a large bouquet of yellow roses.

“ These are for you! “

The first thought that came to his head was...

_Did...Did I just make a new friend?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rose symbolism 
> 
> Green rose: Hope and Balance.  
> Yellow rose: New beginnings and friendship.
> 
> I hope you all liked this conclusion to the story and like I said before if you have any critique please comment down below because it really does help.
> 
> Have a good night or day wherever you are!

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes cue the evil cackling of Hugo and fade to black.
> 
> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this and I hope you liked it, please write down any criticisms in the comments and thank you again for being here.
> 
> It’s been awhile since I’ve been on here mostly because I’ve been busy in my personal life but it’s good to post a story here every now and then.
> 
> I hope all of you have a great day and a goodnight!


End file.
